The New Girl in Lima
by whoisshe13
Summary: Santana is the top girl at Lima Heights. She's the captain of the Cheerios and the one girl everyone knows not to mess with, but what happens when a new girl who was the best dancer at her old school moves to Lima? Santana can't tell if what she is feeling is jealousy or a new feeling of love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

by whoisshe13

* * *

"NEXT," yelled infamous cheer coach Sue Sylvester. Santana rolled her dark brown eyes as Coach Sylvester yelled at some poor girl who was already running out of the gym crying from Sue's critiques.

Santana was the top of the pyramid on the Cheerios cheer team. Ever since she nailed her tryout freshman year she knew she was going to be a star in some way. She'd been dancing ever since she had been old enough to take dance classes. When she walked down the halls people made an effort to step out of her way and avoid eye contact just because they know she is someone that will make you pay. So in other words, Santana is the main shit of Lima, Ohio. Even Santana knew that nothing and no one could stand in her wa-

"Lopez for the love of Will Schuesters' hair, who is next?" Sue asked breaking Santana from her thoughts. Santana scanned through the try-out list as her eyes halted resting on a name she'd never heard of until now.

"Britney S. Pierce,' Santana said with a hint of questioning, thinking about how it sounds a lot like Britney Spears. Why has she never heard that name? Maybe, it was some low-class underclassman who is trying to find her place or some emotional shit.

"Well, don't you look like a bottle of sunshine Miss Pierce. Lucky for you, I wouldn't care if you were a fairy granting me a wish to finally have Adidas let me sell my own brand of jumpsuits. If you can't dance get the hell out of my gym while you still have the chance." But Britneys expression didn't change.

"No worries Ms. Sylvester, I think I can dance. Well, at least at my old school I could. Lord Tubbington always told me I was the best." said the blonde.

First off, who the hell is this Lord Tubbington fellow, was he a real Lord? If so, this girl might be the shit which hit Santana like it was a threat. She was still studying the sign up sheet when finally she decided to put a face to the name, and when Santana finally raised her head her breath was taken. Britneys' hips hugged tight waisted shorts that fit her body in the most perfect way possible. Along with a white see through tank top with a neon green sports bra. Its like she was asking Santana to stare at her chest. Santana finally realized her eyes were lingering on her chest for too long and met her eyes. Santana found herself staring at the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and they were staring right back. She forced her eyes away and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

As Britney scurried over to set her surprisingly old CD player on the judging table she gave Santana a quick smile that made her heart pound. She quickly pressed play and ran back to the middle of the gym where she performed a cheer routine to the tune of "Toxic" by Britney Spears which made Santana raise a brow as she watched the blonde. Britney moved so gracefully, her long toned legs hit every beat just right. It made Santana have a twist of jealousy in her stomach, which she slowly came to realize it wasn't just jealousy she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. The song came to an end and there stood an out of breath Britney waiting for a response. Santana clapped for only a second before getting a side eye from Sue as her cue to stop.

"All right I've seen enough for today blondie, the list will be posted tomorrow." And with that Britney gave a quick thanks to Sue as she came to collect her CD Player, but before leaving she gave Santana one more smile that made that feeling in her stomach come back once more. Santana slowly realized that if Sue put Britney on the Cheerios, which she was certain she would, how would Santana be able to compete with her? Santana almost felt threatened at the thought of someone being better at her, but then she remembered the gaze their eyes held earlier which made Santana stop thinking about Britney being a threat to her almost instantly.


	2. The Locker Room

Santana was used to shutting people out, in fact she can't remember the last time she'd let anyone into her life. She shuddered at the idea of letting anyone in, the fears of them leaving or hurting her was just too much.

Santana sat down at the bench in the cheer locker room in just her towel and soaking wet hair. She took a deep breath as she released her thoughts through a sigh. It was 5:30 in the afternoon and usually no one stays that late, except for San to go over new moves. After all, she was the best.

Santana Lopez was just about ready to get dressed and leave when she heard one of the shower handles turn and the sound of water flowing. She hugged the towel a little closer to her chest feeling a little paranoid at the fact that this was a little out of the norm. She then heard someone humming a tune she couldn't quite make out, but then Santana walked closer to the showers only to hear the humming turn to singing. Santana quickly realized the song and how she only had heard it once today, a very familiar Britney Spears song.

Lopez felt her body cover with goosebumps and and her breath hitch as she rounded to corner to confirm the singing to the girl. _Britney._

 _Holy shit._

Britney didn't seem to notice a gaping Santana at the entrance of the showers. San followed Britney's hands movements. They way they tangled in her hair and so gracefully went over her body. The warm feeling settled in her stomach once again. She realized once again her eyes were in places they shouldn't be and looked up to Britney who was now staring at her with a mischievous grin.

"Santana, right?"

"Oh uhm yeah, and you're Britney."

"How sweet, you remembered." Britney said with a smirk as she continued to shower as if this was a perfectly normal thing to happen.

"I'll let you get back to your shower now, I'm just used to being alone around this time." Santana said as she looked away.

"Oh don't worry about it, I enjoy the company. I hope I wasn't intruding on some you time. Practice makes perfect you know, that's what Lord Tubbington always says at least."

Santana replies with a laugh but caught herself gaping again as Britney turned off the shower and stepped out with a towel tied very loosely.

"So how do you think I did today, during tryouts I mean." The blonde said. Santana noticed her cheeks turning pink as she spoke.

"I thought you did great actually." San said as she took a step closer. "I typically don't give compliments but I don't mind doing it for you, newbie." She said with a playful look.

Britney smiled and walked past Santana, their arms brushed ever so lightly. The blonde turned away as she continued to put her clothes on as Santana looked down at the floor.

"So you're new here right?" Santana spoke, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, my parents just moved here about a week ago. We're still unpacking so it hasn't felt like home quite yet, I also can't even remember where my classes are or anything."

"I can help with that." San a little too eagerly. She noticed Britney look her up and down which made her blush.

"Oh so you're the cheer captain and you also unpack boxes? They really don't pay you enough, do they?"

"They don't pay me at all, so I guess that makes me an even better person. I was more leaning towards showing you around school, and even Lima if you wanted."

The blondes eyes lit up as she sprung towards Santana and wrapped her arms around her.

"Here I thought I was supposed to be afraid of you but yet you became my first friend instead." Britney's eyes were so full of compassion Santana could feel her heart melt.

"Hopefully not for long." Santana mumbled. Britney whipped her head around and had a puzzled look on her face.

"I mean hopefully we're like closer in the future, best friends." Santana said quickly covering up her tracks.

"Yeah, maybe something like that." Britney said with a wink and gathered her clothes as she walked out the door. Lopez has never felt anything like this before, but maybe it wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
